Wonder Forest
Difficulty New features *Nothing new is introduced. Levels |hardest = }} | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 1122 | type2 = Flower | move2 = 18 | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 1123 | type3 = Weed | move3 = 22 | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 1124 | type4 = Weed | move4 = 17 | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 1125 | type5 = Bud | move5 = 20 | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 1126 | type6 = Score | move6 = 16 | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 1127 | type7 = Bud | move7 = 20 | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 1128 | type8 = Score | move8 = 19 | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 1129 | type9 = Bud | move9 = 18 | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 1130 | type10 = Flower | move10 = 19 | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 1131 | type11 = Bud | move11 = 19 | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 1132 | type12 = Weed | move12 = 20 | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 1133 | type13 = Score | move13 = 20 | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 1134 | type14 = Bud | move14 = 20 | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 1135 | type15 = Flower | move15 = 19 | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 1136 | type16 = Bud | move16 = 18 | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 1137 | type17 = Score | move17 = 20 | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 1138 | type18 = Flower | move18 = 15 | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 1139 | type19 = Score | move19 = 20 | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 1140 | type20 = Bud | move20 = 19 | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 1121.png|link=Level 1121|Level 1121 Level 1122.png|link=Level 1122|Level 1122 Level 1123.png|link=Level 1123|Level 1123 Level 1124.png|link=Level 1124|Level 1124 Level 1125.png|link=Level 1125|Level 1125 Level 1126.png|link=Level 1126|Level 1126 Level 1127.png|link=Level 1127|Level 1127 Level 1128.png|link=Level 1128|Level 1128 Level 1129.png|link=Level 1129|Level 1129 Level 1130.png|link=Level 1130|Level 1130 Level 1131.png|link=Level 1131|Level 1131 Level 1132.png|link=Level 1132|Level 1132 Level 1133.png|link=Level 1133|Level 1133 Level 1134.png|link=Level 1134|Level 1134 Level 1135.png|link=Level 1135|Level 1135 Level 1136.png|link=Level 1136|Level 1136 Level 1137.png|link=Level 1137|Level 1137 Level 1138.png|link=Level 1138|Level 1138 Level 1139.png|link=Level 1139|Level 1139 Level 1140.png|link=Level 1140|Level 1140 Trivia *After the release of this episode, life was removed from the game. But on August 6 2018, it was fixed on Facebook. *All levels in this episode are both repeated from some previous levels.